The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, for example, a technology preferably used for a semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor.
GaN-based nitride semiconductors have a wide band gap and a high electron mobility compared with Si- or GaAs-based ones so that application of them to high breakdown voltage, high output power, or high frequency transistors is expected. They have therefore been developed actively in recent years.
For example, Patent Document (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 261053/1999) discloses a technology relating to high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) using a GaN-based compound semiconductor.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-33679) discloses a field effect transistor made of a Group III nitride semiconductor and this transistor has a field plate (109) extending over from a gate electrode (106) to the side of a drain electrode (107).
In the above description, the numbers in the parentheses are those described in the corresponding Patent Document.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 261053/1999
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-33679